Drunken love
by Loppanlove
Summary: takes place in the episode "The Rhodes not taken" Kurt is drunk and Puck gives him a ride home since he's feeling guilty over being the only one noticing that Kurt is drunk and about to drive home from school. not really complete,but abandoned, sry:
1. The Rhodes not taken

**Title:**Drunken Love

**Pairing:**Puck/Kurt

**Rating:**M, involves sexual content

**Genres:**friendship,spoilers"The Rhodes not taken"(there will be more)

**Disclaimer:**I do not own glee or any of it's characters,they all belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX etc.

Puck was walking through the school corridor, it was just another Thursday at school,nothing special had happened and he didn't expect anything to happen today either. But he was wrong as wrong as the smell of liquor in a school. He had almost gotten to his locker as he bumped into someone shorter than him and he had made the other person fall down. He looked down at his feet to see a pale Kurt with a confused look on his face looking back up at him. Puck rolled his eyes and got ready to say something when Kurt started giggling like crazy and beat him to it. Kurt smiled and opened his mouth.

"Sowwy Puckazauruuzz" he continued to giggle like crazy and Puck stared at him and responded "What the hell are you doing Hummel?" Kurt stopped laughing and looked at him seriously.

" It washnt on purpose I was just thinking about uuuuhhhh...I dunno...then I fell down on my tushie, so could you please help me get up?" Puck thought for a while and then pulled Kurt up violently while muttering. After Kurt had gotten up Puck just left the scene as if nothing had happened.

When Puck had gotten all the things he needed from his locker he headed out in the parking lot. He got ready to get into his car as he saw Kurt standing by his car fumbling with his keys and that's when he remembered, the school HAD smelled like liquor just before he had bumped into Kurt. Now, Puck wasn't the smartest guy in school but even he managed to connect the dots on this one. He locked his car again and ran over to Kurt's car. He didn't really like the guy but since Kurt's friends weren't in school today he had to do something, he didn't want to get responsible if something happened to him and nobody else seemed to care today either. He grabbed Kurt's shoulder.

"Give me the keys, I'll drive you home." Kurt gave him a suspicious look.

"Okay?And why?I know how to drive a car you know..." Puck rolled his eyes.

"So?You're drunk as hell!It's not like I want to kidnap you or anything." Kurt shrugged,gave him the keys and jumped in on the passenger-seat. Puck got in beside him and started the car.

Puck started the car and turned to Kurt.

"Which way is it?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Puck gave an annoyed sigh.

"Your house,which way to your house? I am trying to drive you home,remember?" Kurt smiled and raised a shaking hand to point out the direction.

"It's that way,a couple of miles though...when you reach a gas station turn left and then right after two blocks." Puck rolled his eyes as he drove out of the parking lot and turned the car in the direction that Kurt had shown him. They both were quiet for a very long time and Puck was starting to feel a little uncomfortable so he thought he should to say something, but what do you say to a person you don't like without being mean? He looked at Kurt in the corner of his eye.

"Nice shirt." Kurt smirked.

"You should see me without it." Puck opened his eyes widely. Did he just say what Puck thought he said?Naw,that couldn't be right.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I look better without a shirt on,haven't you seen me after football practice?I've seen you tons of times, your chest looks really yummy"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Puck stopped the car and stared at Kurt and Kurt smiled.

"What?Am I not allowed to have opinions just because I play for the other team?"

"I would have made much better without knowing that,thank you very much" Kurt rolled his eyes and then looked down at Puck lap.

"I can show you something really cool if you want."

"Like what?" Kurt licked his lips

"You won't know unless you allow me to do it."

"Do what?Come on,you can't keep it from me. If you just tell me you won't have to visit the dumpster on Monday"

"Pfft,It doesn't matter if I tell you,you'd still throw me in there. But I will only let you know what it is if I can do it to you" Kurt looked up at Puck.

Puck sighed as he started to drive again.

"Will you stop bugging me if you can do it?" Kurt smiled widely.

"Maybe...Sooo...I can do it?"

"Yeah,yeah,sure..." Kurt smirked and put a hand in Puck's lap

"Didn't I tell you to st..." Puck was interrupted by Kurt's lips against his own. An innocent soft kiss, sweet and tender but with a taste of alcohol. Puck pushed him away and concentrated on looking at the road.

"What did you do that for?" Kurt put one finger in front of Puck's mouth.

"Shh,I just wanted to see your reaction.I must say it was a pretty satisfying reaction." Kurt looked down at Puck's lap and moved his hand closer to Puck's crotch. He opened Puck's zipper and reached into Puck's pants.

"Are you going commando?Nice...I mean less work now but it can't be very comfortable." Puck slowed down.

"Get your hand out of my pants!" Kurt laughed as he took his hand out of Puck's pants along with Puck's semi-hard dick.

"You're the boss...oooh,very impressive" Kurt started to stroke Puck's length slowly.

Puck was starting to get kind of nervous, he had done this many times but with big-breasted girls and cougars. This time it's with someone without breasts,who he hates AND it's a gay guy! Not good for his rep.

"I-is this some kind of practical j-joke or something?ah,I mean...You hate me why the hell would you-OH MY GOD!" Puck tried very hard to concentrate on the road as he felt something hot and wet wrap around his member, Kurt had leaned over and taken it into his mouth.

Puck looked at the road almost glaring as he saw a gas-station. That's when he was supposed to turn left,wasn't it?Before he did so he managed to catch a glimpse of an old man looking straight at him angrily as he passed by the gas-station. Towards his will he looked down at the back of Kurt's head in his lap and felt something build up inside.

"OKAY! Enough...W-we're almost there now...s-so you can s-stop now." Puck turned right after two blocks and grunted as he felt his release. Kurt swallowed all that got into his mouth and pulled up.

"Mmm,Yummy..." Kurt licked his lips before he took out a handkerchief and wiped his face clean. Puck saw a house with Hummel written on the mailbox and stopped the car on the driveway. He zipped his pants again and as he turned to say something to Kurt he noticed that Kurt had blacked out. Puck got out and lifted Kurt out of the car. He put him down on the porch and closed the car door as another car,in a rush, parked on the driveway. Out jumped that old man from the gas-station he grabbed Puck by the collar and started yelling.

"What the hell are you doing in my sons car!And where is Kurt?I will kill you if you've done something to my only son!"

"Calm down,calm down. Kurt is fine .He was just..." Puck thought for a moment,maybe it wouldn't be good to tell Kurt's dad that he was drunk. "He wasn't feeling well so I drove him home. I just thought that would be the right thing to do..." Burt let him go and looked at him suspiciously.

"That better be true, I've never seen you around before." Puck backed off a little.

"Don't worry,I normally don't hangout with H-Kurt but sometimes...I'm Noah Puckerman by the way." Puck offered his hand and Burt took it and shook.

"I'm Burt Hummel,Kurt's father...What you say better be true,I have to rush back to work" Burt let go and walked back to his car and dug out his keys from his pocket and threw them to Puck who caught them with a confused look on his face. "To open the door smartass, Kurt's room's in the basement"

Puck unlocked the door and carried Kurt inside. He closed the door and looked for the basement door. After he found it he left it open and carried Kurt down onto his bed. Puck sat down on Kurt's couch and sighed. This wasn't really his ideal plan of spending a Thursday night, but he had to stay a while because he didn't want Kurt to get in trouble with his father. Sure,Puck didn't like Kurt but that didn't mean he'd want to do him any harm. And Kurt's dad didn't really seem like a forgiving guy. If Burt was to come back soon he'd say that Kurt asked him to stay, that Kurt is sick and that he was feeling guilty of it or some other kind of shit. Puck looked around in the room,everything was so clean and neatly arranged,unlike his own room. On a small table near the couch he found a fashion magazine, not interesting,he thought, but maybe there was some hot chicks in it so he picked it up and just looked at all the pictures. Very boring but much better than just staring at the ceiling.

Puck woke up,he hadn't even noticed he had fallen asleep. Puck removed the magazine from his face and looked over at Kurt's bed, Kurt was still there,sleeping. Puck yawned as he put the magazine down on the table. He stood up and stretched before he walked over to the bed, Kurt still smelled like alcohol. Puck poked him gently.

"Hey,you drunkoo. Wake up!" Kurt just mumbled something in his sleep and turned his back to Puck. Puck rolled his eyes and walked to the other side of the bed. He sat down on the floor and opened one of Kurt's eyes.

"Wakey,wakey!" Kurt screamed and jumped up.

"WHAT...what are you doing in my room?" He pulled up the covers as to cover himself up. "What happened and how did I end up here?" Puck opened his mouth and then thought for a while before saying anything.

"Well...I noticed that you were drunk in school and offered to drive you home..." Kurt laughed.

"Hahaha...As if, why would I believe that?" Puck rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch.

"There's even more to it than you think, sure I hate you but I don't want you to drive drunk. Since no of your friends were there I would've felt guilty if something happened to you!" Puck sat down before he continued. "And I'm pretty sure your old man wouldn't be too pleased if he knew you were drinking." Kurt was quiet for a while, then he got up and sat down beside Puck on the couch.

"Th-thank you Puck...Sorry if I was mean to you while I was drunk,I didn't mean it..." Puck swallowed.

"You weren't mean exactly...Maybe a little too friendly though..." Puck looked away from Kurt. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?What did I do to you?At least look at me!" Puck turned back to face him and then looked down.

"There's no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna say it, you kissed me." Puck thought that it wasn't necessary to tell him more of what had happened, at least not for the time being. Kurt put a hand over his mouth.

"Y-you mean...My f-first kiss was with you?" He looked terrified. "W-why did you let me? I was drunk and I've been saving it for Finn." Puck nodded.

"I'm not exactly happy about it either, I was busy driving and you took me by surprise...And Finn? What the hell?" Puck sighed and got up. "Why do all girls and even guys love him so much? I mean,sure he's my best friend but I still don't get what they see in him." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Maybe because unlike you he cares about peoples feelings and is gorgeous." Puck glared at him.

"Haven't you seen my guns?I'm much hotter than he'll ever be." Puck rolled up his sleeves and stretched his muscles. Kurt glared at them for a while and then shook his head.

"Whatever,Finn is still better than that. He's not a showoff who doesn't care about others feelings." Puck walked towards the door and yelled.

"Well,screw you!Not that anyone would but you see the picture. I tried to do something nice for you and all I get is a gay kiss,it was not what I asked for!" Kurt grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait!Don't go..." Puck turned around and looked Kurt in the face and noticed he was crying. "I-I'm sorry Puck. I didn't mean it,just..Please don't go already, I know that you don't like me and all but I don't want to be left alone. Dad doesn't come home until Sunday because he's going away to check on my grandparents, they live far away so he has to go directly after work today." Puck sighed.

"Fine, I'll stay for today but only if you could please stop crying." Kurt smiled and wiped away his tears.

After they both calmed down a little they sat down on the couch. Puck was grumpy and didn't even believe it himself,he just offered to stay the night at a gay guys house and not any gay guy but the one he truly hated. Kurt was happy that he didn't need to stay home all alone and he kind of thought it was a little romantic that Puck stole his first kiss when he was drunk, so what if it was he himself who took the step?It still felt like something forbidden. That the person who's tortured him all his life would turn out to be his soulmate, sure he hated him too but Kurt was such a sucker for romance. Puck sighed and turned to Kurt.

"So what do you want to do?" Kurt looked back at him and shrugged.

"I don't know,what do you want to do?" Puck shrugged too.

"Do you have any video games or something?"

"No" he rolled his eyes. Puck sighed.

"Then what do you want to do then?" Kurt looked down.

"I don't know really..." Puck looked around in the room and noticed some DVD's on a shelf. He nodded in the direction of them.

"You have any good movies?" Kurt walked over to the shelf and took down a pile.

"Depends on what you like" he handed them over to Puck and sat down again. Puck looked through them and stopped when he saw the cover of ''Interview with a vampire''.

"You like vamp movies?" Puck raised an eyebrow. Kurt took it the movie.

"You wouldn't want to see this, it's romance and tragedy and about poor little Claudia's wish to become a woman" Puck looked at him oddly.

"Any nudity in it?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well,Claudia looked at a woman showering but I don..." Puck took the DVD and put it in Kurt's dvd-player. Puck turned the tv on and sat down on the couch.

They sat and watched the movie in silence, but Kurt could see that Puck wasn't very interested in the story in it,he just looked at the womens chest's and yawned during the most interesting parts of the movie. After the movie Kurt also yawned, he removed the DVD and walked into his bathroom.

"I'm going to bed soon,just have to brush my teeth. I can set up for you on the couch when I get back." Puck just nodded. He wouldn't admit it but he was kind of tired too. He took off his jersey and figured it'd be better to just sleep in his t-shirt. When he had pulled it off he saw Kurt by the bathroom door staring then shaking his head and walking over to his closet.

"I-I'm just gonna change first,you can use the bathroom now i-if you want..." Puck chuckled as he walked into the bathroom. Kurt changed into Pyjamas and when he was done with the couch he crawled under the covers in his big bed. Puck came out and lied down on the couch. They both lied silently until they drifted off to sleep.

Puck had an odd dream,he was flying, or more like floating over the town. It was deserted and empty. He wondered what had happened to everyone, the houses stood empty too and the school almost looked scary in the darkness that surrounded it. He descended to the ground and walked through the streets and when he reached his house he heard a voice calling for him "Noah?Are you there?You have to hurry!" He heard something strange and turned around,there was a giant wave coming towards him and just before it hit him he awoke. He mumbled to himself as he sat up on the couch. He got up and walked to the bathroom. After he was done he returned to the room and lay down under the covers,it felt somewhat more comfortable now than before he went to the bathroom. He didn't put much thought into it and just fell asleep again.

This dream was similar to the first one, he was in Lima but the people we're back now. He walked along the streets and saw all the houses where he used to clean pools and do cougars but something felt wrong there. It felt as if all these women who he had liked where only shadows of his past. No faces, just their bodies were visible and they didn't even look his way. He walked on and found another street where Kurt stood in his bathrobe,smiling towards Puck. Puck looked around but couldn't see anyone else there so it must've been him Kurt was looking at. Puck followed him inside and as they walked down the stairs to Kurt's room he noticed it was different. It was full of lit candles and everything was in a dark color so he could only see what was near the candles and Kurt's big white bed. Kurt grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the bed. Puck instinctively sat down on the bed as Kurt crashed his lips into Puck's. Puck was a bit shocked but kissed him back and grabbed Kurt's neck when he was trying to pull away. Puck pulled away after a while and looked at him with a smile.

"You can't escape me that easy..." Kurt smiled at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Puck?" Puck put a finger to his mouth.

"Shh,just go with the flow" He leaned in and kissed Kurt again. His lips tasted so sweet and it was not like any kiss he had shared with a girl before. This was something totally new,something much better than anything he had experienced before. He lied down and pulled Kurt down with him. He turned Kurt around and at this moment Kurt was naked. He started to rub his dick against Kurt's buttcrack and then pushed in. It was a wonderful feeling,he moaned.

"mmm...Kurt..." he started to move in and out and that's when he heard something.

"Puck,stop poking me...OKAY,okay! I am awake...You happy now?...Puck?"

Puck awoke from the shouting and the first thing he saw was Kurt looking under the covers. Puck raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" he said as he also looked under the covers. Kurt stopped and then looked at Puck.

"Wh-what are you up to?I-is this some kind of sick joke?What are you doing in my bed?" Puck shrugged and then remembered the dream he had had. He smiled at Kurt.

"I guess I was wrong about you. You're actually kinda.." Puck looked away. "You know what?I'll just go back to the couch,that's what I'm gonna do. Yup,yup, back to the couch" He got up but as he did so he felt Kurt grab his arm. As he turned around towards him Kurt smiled at him.

"It's okay,I didn't want to accept it from the start either. It took me years before I really accepted it, but please at least try to. I'll support you." Kurt leaned up and planted a soft kiss on Puck's cheek. Puck sighed in relief.

"So you mean I can stay in your bed tonight?" Kurt nodded with a vicious smile on his face.

"On one condition. I know you got that while thinking of me so you wouldn't mind if I used it?" Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Got what?" Kurt gestured down to Puck's crotch.

"That." Puck smirked.

"I know what you're talking about but you won't get it unless you say it, loud and clear." Kurt blushed.

"Y-your d-d-dick...I want your d-dick..." Puck smirked and crawled under the covers again.

"That's good enough..." He grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him long and passionately. When they broke apart Kurt whimpered.

"Ah...I can see why all those girls went crazy for you" Kurt said before he kissed him back, trying to create the same passion that was when Puck kissed him. Puck slid his hands down Kurt's body and grabbed his bum. He pulled Kurt closer so that his erection rubbed against Kurt's.

"You've seen nothing yet...But are you sure about this? I thought you hated me." Kurt smiled and kissed him hungrily.

"That doesn't matter now. I'm a horny teenager, I need you to do it to me. I can understand if you want me to keep quiet about this afterwards" Kurt sighed and looked down. Puck kissed him.

"It doesn't matter for me but as soon as I've accepted it myself I'm telling everybody!" Puck squeezed Kurt's bum playfully. "This is my property now and I wont give it up without a fight!" Kurt smiled. Puck smiled back at him and then kissed him playfully tugging on his lower lip. Kurt slid his hands under Pucks shirt, feeling his abs. Puck pulled away and took his shirt off.

"You like what you see?" Kurt stared and nodded shakily. Puck smirked and kissed him again, moving closer and rubbing against Kurt. Kurt moaned quietly. Puck distracted him with kisses while he removed both of their clothes. Kurt looked down and blushed.

"Please b-be gentle,it's my first time..." Puck stroked Kurt's inner thigh and kissed his neck.

"I know, It's kind of my first time too." Puck moved his kisses down Kurt's neck and onto his chest.

"You're much more beautiful than any girl I've ever been with." Puck moved up and kissed Kurt's lips. Kurt kissed him back and Puck got up.

"What are you doing now?" Puck walked over to Kurt's dresser and looked at all the bottles standing on top of it.

"We need some kind of lube..." Kurt rolled his eyes and took out a bottle from his nightstand.

"I have a bottle right here" Puck looked a little surprised and walked back to the bed. "You didn't expect me to have this,did you?" Puck shook his head and took the bottle. Puck squirted out some in his hand. He lubed one of his fingers.

"You ready Kurt?" Kurt nodded and sat up on his knees. Puck slowly slid his finger into Kurt and Kurt held his breath. Puck started to move it in and out of Kurt's tight hole,Kurt gasped. Puck kissed his neck and whispered in his ear.

"You okay?I can stop if you want me to..." Kurt shook his head.

"N-no,don't stop...It feels kinda good I just have to get used to it..." Puck smiled and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. Kurt moaned softly as Puck slid in another finger. Kurt broke the kiss and whined.

"J-just put it in already...I can't stand you teasing me like this,I've been waiting long enough..." Puck smirked and pulled out his fingers from the soprano and made him whimper in loss. He pulled Kurt up on his lap and kissed his lips softly. He slowly pushed his cock inside Kurt and Kurt gasped.

"You're so tight,ugh...It feels so good just being inside you" Kurt placed his hands down on Puck's chest and started to ride him while moaning to every thrust. Puck smiled and grabbed Kurt's hips. He started to pull Kurt down on his cock so he could reach deeper inside. Kurt gasped and started to ride him faster,his voice getting higher with every thrust. Puck groaned and pushed Kurt down as he came and Kurt came with him as he felt his bum get filled with Puck's jizz. Puck lifted him off and kissed him softly.

"Goodnight my princess" Kurt kissed him back and mumbled;

"Love you..." as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. The next morning

Puck woke up from his phone ringing on the couch. He grumbled and threw a pillow on it. About an hour later it rang again and he sighed as he got out of bed. He looked at it and saw that it was Finn, he answered it annoyed.

"What is it Finn?This better be important, you woke me up" Finn waited a while before answering him.

"Don't you remember? Coach Tanaka said that since we don't have lessons today we were going to have extra training for next season." Puck picked up his clothes from the couch.

"SHIT! Why didn't you call me earlier?"

"Well...First I thought you were already here since your car is still in the parkinglot, how come? Then I did call you an hour ago but you didn't answer and Tanaka yelled at me for being on the phone during practice so I had to wait til the break." Puck sighed.

"I'll try to get there as fast as I can dude"

"How fast?" Puck thought for a while.

"Wait..." He covered the phone with his hand as he walked back to the bed and shook Kurt "Hey,how long does it take to get to school from here? I forgot we had practice today and I have to get there as fast as possible...Kurt? How long? To school?" he almost whispered. Kurt rubbed his eyes.

"An hour if you want a ride...I have to get ready..." Puck smiled and kissed him softly.

"Thanks princess..." He put the phone to his ear again "I'll be there in an hour or so"

"Who were you talking to?" Finn sighed. "Are you at a girls house?Don't tell me it's one of those cougars."

"No,no,no! This is completely different. This one's a keeper" Puck smiled as he said it.

"Wow,Puckerman has a girlfriend eh?" Puck thought for a while.

"Not quite...I mean...I'm serious but I don't know if..." Puck was interrupted by Finn.

"yeah,yeah...I have to go now,so see you in an hour?" Puck nodded.

"Yeah,see ya" He hung up and got dressed and turned to Kurt. Kurt looked at him for a while.

"Why didn't you just tell him about us? I thought you said that you were going to tell everyone" Puck kissed Kurt and looked him in the eyes.

"It's not that I don't want to tell everyone but do you think he would understand? I don't think so and I've known him since kindergarden. I think it's better if we wait til they're ready for it." Puck smirked and kissed Kurt's cheek "Until then you'll be my dirty little secret" Kurt smiled.

"It doesn't really matter if they know or not, I don't want to pull you down from your reputation anyway...But is it still cool if I tell Mercedes?" Puck shook his head.

"If anyone knows Rachel knows and if she knows it won't be long til Jacob and the rest of the school knows. I think it's better to wait" Kurt nodded as he got up. He got dressed and sat down by his make-up table. He began to put on some lotions.

"You can go eat breakfast, I can eat while you're at school..." Puck nodded and started to walk towards the stairs, Kurt turned around "Wait! You'll come back here after practice won't you?" Puck shrugged.

"Sure,I just have to go home and get some clean clothes before I come back..." Kurt smiled and turned back towards the mirror. Ten minutes later Puck came back down.

"You ready to go now?" Kurt got up and nodded as he walked to his closet.

"Just have to get a pair of shoes first" He returned from the closet with a pair of converse and a silver glitter jacket.

They went out to the car and Puck got in on the passenger seat where Kurt had been sitting the day before. Kurt got in on the other side and started the engine. Puck looked over at Kurt and smiled, Kurt saw him in the corner of his eye.

"What are you smiling for all of a sudden?" Puck shrugged.

"Nothing, just didn't expect any of these things to happen yesterday when I drove you home... Our first kiss was here in your car. Though it was the other way around then. And... and well it was more than just a kiss actually..." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Puck cleared his throat.

"Well I didn't really want to tell you yesterday cause I was kind of embarrassed by it and I'm quite sure you would've been too. But you blew me, I've never tried to drive a car at the same time before it was very challenging even for me..." Kurt looked at Puck oddly.

"Blew?" Puck rolled his eyes and pointed to his crotch. "OH MY GOD! I really did that? Why didn't you stop me?" Kurt looked back at the road.

"It was hard.." Puck didn't get to finish when Kurt interrupted him.  
"That's not a good enough excuse!" Puck sighed and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Just let me finish. As I was saying; it was hard to stop you since I was trying to drive at the same time, I had to look at the road and hold the steering wheel." Kurt blushed. "Turns out I'm not the only one with a dirty mind here" he chuckled.

When Kurt had parked the car Puck leaned over and kissed him passionately.

"See you later princess" He said before getting out of the car. Kurt smiled at him dreamily and waved as he drove back home. Kurt wasn't sure what he would do after breakfast, he knew he and Puck had only been a couple for one night but he missed him already and felt very attached to him. When he was done eating he went down the stairs to his room, he sat down on his bed and thought about what Puck had told him in the car. Kurt had actually given Puck a blowjob while he was drunk. It kept him wondering if he had been able to use his strategy that he had developed while sucking on his dildo. He started to feel kind of trapped in his pants so he had to remove them and saw his penis pointing upwards. Kurt took out his dildo from his nightstand drawer and started to flick his tongue around the tip, wondering what it would be like to taste Puck like this. He lowered one of his hands and wrapped his fingers around his erection while holding the dildo in his other hand. He licked it from base to tip and groaned softly,imagining he was giving Puck this treatment. Kurt started to move his hand to stimulate himself as he took in the tip of the toypenis in his mouth. He suckled on it softly and moaned as he closed his eyes and saw Puck standing in front of him in his fantasy. He took in it as far as he could and swirled his tongue around it, he started pumping his own penis in the same rhythm that he was moving the dildo in and out of his mouth. He moaned and stopped right before he came. He took out the toy from his mouth and looked down to see that he was leaking a generous amount of precome. He took it and rubbed it on the dildo before lying down on the bed and lining it up with his hole. He took a deep breath and pushed it in slowly.

"N-noah..." he moaned as he felt it enter him. It felt good but he remembered how incredible it had been the night before when he had felt Puck inside him. He kept his eyes closed and fantasized about it being Puck again. He moaned loudly as he started to push it in and out of his tight hole and almost hit his sweet spot. He came desperately and didn't bother to take it out as he blacked out.

After practice Puck went home in his truck and changed clothes, he packed some clothes in a bag and grabbed something to eat before he left for Kurt's house. When he knocked on the door noone answered so he let himself in since Kurt was home alone anyway. He walked downstairs to find Kurt half-naked on his bed with a pink dildo up his ass. Puck smirked as he walked over to the bed and sat down by Kurts face. He lifted it up and kissed him.

"I see you missed me while I was gone,is that my replacement?" Kurt put his arms around Puck's neck and smiled.

"I wasn't really intending to go this far but then I thought about you and got carried away" Puck pulled the dildo slowly.

"Want me to take over?" Kurt shook his head.

"No,I had something else planned. Since I wasn't present last time I tasted you,I'd like to do that again" Puck kissed him and Kurt kissed him back before pulling Puck's shirt off and kissing his neck. He nibbled at Puck's neck gently before moving on to his chest. Puck groaned in pleasure. Kurt smirked as he moved down and unzipped his pants. He grabbed Puck's length with his hands and pumped it slowly before starting to flick his tongue over the slit which made Puck shudder. Kurt smirked as he swirled his tongue around the tip before taking it in his mouth and sucking violently. Puck gasped and grabbed Kurt's head with his free hand. Kurt could feel Puck's erection twitching in his mouth as he started to move up and down on it. Puck had pulled the dildo out of Kurt and now he pushed it back in fast which made Kurt gasp(still with Puck's dick in his mouth) and moan causing a vibration around Puck's length. This sent Puck over the edge and he started to thrust the toy in and out of Kurt fast while he came in down the male sopranos throat. Kurt came with a loud groan. As he took out the dick from his mouth Puck pulled him up to his face and looked deeply into his blue eyes.

"I just keep getting more and more fond of you" He kissed Kurt softly and lied down next to him. Kurt kissed him back and smiled as he couldn't take his eyes off the jock in front of him.


	3. Vitamin D

It felt like they had been together forever even though it had only been since April left. They had drifted apart a little but they both figured the beginning had only been what people call "New love" but they hadn't told anyone yet anyway.

Today was the day when they were going to start practice for sectionals. They didn't get much time to be together in school since their relationship was a secret. They looked at eachother during glee practice even though they were sitting as far away from eachother as possible. Then Will said something odd, he wanted them to split up into a girl- and a boy team. Kurt got up and walked towards the girl's group and Will sighed "Kurt?" he gestured towards the boys and Kurt sighed and walked back.

When they were going to start practicing Finn fell asleep and Artie was the first to notice.

"Uhmm, I don't know about you guys but I think we might need his help if we want to beat the girls..." Puck and Kurt looked at eachother and walked up to Finn. They leant forward and looked at him.

"He's drooling" Kurt stated. Puck saw his eyes open just to close again a few seconds later.

"Dude,wake up" he said and made a pause. "We can't let those girls beat us!" Finn looked drowsy and then nodded softly.

"Sure,that sounds good..." Puck repeated himself then Artie interrupted and told him what they were going to do Finn fell asleep again. Puck looked at him worryingly.

"Dude,what's wrong with you,go see the nurse..." and then he laughed at the fact that he had been going there to sleep every day for three hours and hadn't had math in two years because of it. Finn got up and walked to the nurses office, while he was gone they started to go through the details of the number but Puck didn't bother to listen so he got up his cellphone and sent a text to Kurt. Kurt jumped in his seat as his phone vibrated in his pocket, Puck saw this and smirked.

**P: What're u wearing?**

**K: Can't u c?jus look at me and u'll kno**

**P: No!srsly,under?**

Kurt rolled his eyes as he had read the message.

**K: socks...**

**P: WTF,U kno what I mean...**

**K: I knowXP just funnier not to tell**

**P: U gonna show me l8r?**

**K: maybeee...**

"Hello? Are you here Kurt?" he waved in front of Kurts face. Kurt looked up. "Any suggestions?"

Kurt tried to pretend like he had listened and then he said the first thing he came to think of.

"Feathers" Artie looked confused.

"What? Have you been listening at all? We're doing a mash-up of "Confessions" and "It's my life""

Kurt cleared his throat and put his hands under his chin.

"Of course I listened, I just meant that I think we should use feathers for our costumes..." Puck started laughing and was soon accompanied by Matt and Mike. Kurt looked down and blushed slightly. Finn ran in to the choir-room and was acting strange, he kept repeating himself and saying that he wanted to do the number. After a while he threw a box with pills to Puck and said they should take some as well and they figured why not.

After their performance Kurt sent a text to Puck

**K: Wonna see somtin cool?**

**P: always...**

**K: What wod u do fr it?**

**P: whatever...?**

**K: liiiike?**

**P: depends on wht its ur gonna show...**

**K: hmmm...whenre u gonna leave the closet?**

**P: Dunno,when times right guess**

**K: whens that? Uve been ther long now**

**P: so?bet u can wait for me...meanwhile u can drool over Finn..or was it him droolingLOL**

**K: But just go out...it's my closet**

**P: But I jus got comfy...**

**K: But I need clothes*pouts***

**P: too bad...**

**K: but I really need em,is this how its gonna be? U stuck in my closet and me with no clothes?**

**P: mmm*drools over naked fantasy Kurt***

**K: srsly?**

**P: yup,I think it's great,me in here and u out there...nekkid**

**K: gtg now...**

**P: 2 wher?**

**K: choir-room**

**P: but the grls r ther**

**K: gonna talk..**

**P: rat us out?**

**K: yup,nothin u can do**

**P: can too...*glomps***

Puck put his arms around Kurt as he saw him in the corridor.

"You're not gonna tell them! We actually have a chance to win this" Kurt sighed.

"It's my responsibility as an "honorary girl"" Puck chuckled.

"Okay then...in that case you'll have to pay me first." Kurt smiled and then whispered in his ear.

"A thong" Puck smirked.

"Niiiiiice" He made sure noone noticed and then planted a soft kiss on Kurt's neck. Then Puck walked away and Kurt picked up his vibrating phone and read the new message.

**ILY3**

It wasn't much but Kurt thought it was cute. He smiled and sent a message back.

**Luv u23**


	4. Mash up

**Sry it took so long:( but I've been busy during the holidays, I hope you'll enjoy reading this new chapter, I'm looking forward to reading your reviews:3**

**K: Wake up sleepyhead3**

**P: mghfsw?**

**K: ?**

**P: It's monday, why'd u wake me?**

**K: so u can get to school on time for once...what, did u have a nice dream?**

**P: Kind of...**

**K: Was it a wet one;P**

**P: Ofc**

**K: Was I in it?:)**

**P: Not this time,but it was hoot**

**K: :( who's tha bitch, I'll kill'er!...jkXD**

**P: Berry...she has a nice ass...**

**K:! OKAY,SHE'S DEAD!**

**P: Chill, it was jus a dream...**

**K:... see u in school in half an hour?**

**P: wha?**

**K: that's when it starts**

**P: SHIT!c u ther**

Puck jumped up from his bed and quickly got dressed before running to the kitchen and throwing a sandwich in his bag. He ran out and started the car. He ate in the car as he drove to school and thought about the dream he had. Maybe it was a sign, his mom did want him to have a Jewish girl so why not hit on Rachel? She was Jewish and not bad looking either...

Puck saw Kurt on the parking lot when he got out of his car, he grabbed Kurt's collar roughly and pretended to whisper something threatening in his ear while he in reality just said

"Good morning princess" he then let Kurt go and winked to him as they parted ways. They didn't see eachother for several hours since they had different classes this day. Kurt was missing him so much during math that he didn't finish any of the assignments he was given. He was looking forward to the afternoon since they were having an extra glee club rehearsal today, where he would get to see Puck again.

When Kurt entered the choir-room he saw Puck sitting beside Rachel. He pushed those angry feelings away, Puck was probably just next to her because Finn was sitting on the other side of him. Kurt sat down beside Mercedes and started chit-chating.

"What's new 'Cedes?" The dark girl smiled at him and nodded towards Puck and Rachel.

"I think Puckerman's found his next victim" Kurt opened his eyes in shock. He looked over to them and saw Puck flirting with Rachel, talking to her and then laughing and, Kurt gaped, KISSING! What was wrong with Puck? He just kissed Kurt's worst enemy. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I made you look, her outfit is just terrible,isn't it?" Kurt thought for a moment and quickly tried to look what she was wearing and then nodded. He cleared his throat.

"Yes...Yes it is, I mean it's horrifying and I think I'm going to be sick..." Kurt looked away from them and crossed his arms. Mercedes raised an eyebrow but didn't put more thought into it.

Will entered the room and started to talk.

"Well, if nobody's been working on anything..." He was cut off as Puck stood up.

"I've been working on something Mr. Shuester..." He took his guitar and said something about jews before he started playing, Kurt wasn't sure what he had said since he wasn't really religious himself. After the performance Kurt stormed out of the room when he saw how Puck was looking at Rachel. It was the same way he had looked at Kurt when they became a couple. Nobody even noticed Kurt was gone. Kurt went into the girls bathroom and stared into the mirror.

"Why is he doing this to me? I gave everything to him... I thought he'd do the same..." Tears started to run down his face as he talked to himself quietly. "I...I even thought...He...Might have...Even...Loved m-m-me" he said in between sobs. Kurt dried his eyes and then went out of the bathroom. He bumped into Finn in the hallway and faked a smile.

"Where are you going?" Finn shrugged.

"I was just gonna go talk to Coach Tanaka, he's making us choose between football and glee and I can't really live without either..." Kurt gaped.

"What? Why?... But then we wouldn't be enough to compete, I mean Puck will definitely choose football..." He said the last a little sadder. Finn sighed.

"I know... And I guess I will too..." Kurt looked up on him.

"No... Please don't, we need you and you know it..." Finn started to walk away now.

"I know but they need me too and I'll be doomed for the rest of the school year if I choose glee... I'm really sorry for letting you guys down Kurt..." Kurt went to his locker and got his things. He then hurried out in the parking lot to look for Puck, He waited til Rachel left before he approached him.

"Hey" Puck flung his arms around the shorter teen. "Where you been princess? I was gonna talk to you after glee but you disappeared after my song, something wrong?" Kurt pushed him and crossed his arms.

"Don't you princess me. You know exactly what you did! " Kurt turned the other way. Puck thought for a while and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Look, it's not what you think, okay? I just need to do her, c'mon she might be annoying and all but did ya know she's a virgin? I could totally take that from her if you just let me!"

"If you do you'll be losing me forever. I thought we were a couple..." Puck turned him towards himself.

"Why? I haven't done it with girls in like forever, I'm a stud and if I don't do it people will get suspicious... The cougars are already confused since I started turning them down and don't suggest it anymore..."

"Eewwww...TMI! Just please don't... Okay you can do it with girls once in a while to keep your reputation but please anyone but her, you know I hate her and you know how cocky she gets about everything..." Puck sighed.

"Okay..." He looked around to check if anyone was around before he lent down and kissed him. "I don't mind if you'd go after others either, it's only fair... But remember you're really mine..." He kissed him again more passionately and Kurt whimpered and kissed him back. Kurt blushed a little and tried to look serious as they parted.

"One more thing... Please stay in glee club, I know Coach Tanaka is making you choose so please choose glee... For me?" Puck kissed him again.

"Okay... for you..."

**Anyone ever wondered why Kurt looked so happy when Puck chose to stay in glee? Now you have the answer! If you don't believe me watch the episode and look at Kurt's face when Puck enters the room;P**


End file.
